DrEvilpsychtocmonkeyMUHA Office
by The Perfectest Demonic Angel
Summary: this is where the real fun begins where my friend and I actually help people Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or i wouldn't be on here and i wouldn't be a fan I'd be an owner which I think wouldn't be any fun since i couldn't write FANFICTION!


 **_Dr. Ev_****_il-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA_****_ Show _**

Announcer: First Vic…ahem Visitor: Sasuke a.k.a. Saucy-Gay

Sasuke: It looks normal??!!

Neji: said from outside the office is it safe to come in?

Sasuke: I wouldn't go **_that_** far.

Fang: This **_is_** **"**Doctor**" **Evil-psychotic-monnkey-MUAHA's office after all.

Gaara: I'm scared said in a little kid voice

Inu-yasha: looks around suspiciously

Announcer: Everyone from every anime Evil-psychotic-monnkey-MUAHA and The Perfectest Demonic Angel ever read walks in.

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: from loudspeaker not all at once Idiots!

Me: normal voice and act Hello, welcome to Dr. Evil-psychotic-monnkey-MUAHA's office, I am her PERFECT ! starting to reach breaking point assistant. reached breaking point I AM **_PERFECT_**!!!!!, **_PERFECT,_** I SAY HA-HA-HA!!!!!

Everyone: rush to the door and try to escape

Me: Now, don't try to leave, all escape routes and doors---

Fang: Aren't doors escape routes too?

Me: No, SHUT UP!!!! Now where am I?

Naruto: You are saying _now_ a lot.

Me: Who cares!! Now, just for that I'll crank the remote to 10

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: still on loudspeaker **100!**

Me: in a whining voice But, it is in Daaaaaays

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: walks through door and stops behind my desk I know

Me: But it goes only up to 10

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: Cranks it up higher **_NOW_** it doesn't

Everyone: pause, then start banging on door **_HELP!!!_**

Me: You broke it now it will take 110 days to reset, 20 days to start running, and 4 days to connect to the remote.

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: throws remote on the floor and stomps on it Now how long?

Me: Double everything plus 3 and triple the pay!

Inu-Yasha: But you stupid wenches forced us here!

Both: both of us have an anger mark on our foreheads

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: innocent what was that, never mind YOU censored for your eyes BLEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Dr. Evil-psychotic-monnkey-MUAHA should-----

Sesshomaru: Here is your Berger King.

Me: Where is the excitement? Hmmmmm??????

Sesshomaru: oh. HERE… IS… YOUR… BURGER…KING!!!

Me: Better

Inu-Yasha: HOW IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU GET IN HERE?!

Sesshomaru: The front door

Everyone: dead silence

Neji: What front door?

Saskue: I actually agree with Neji girly-hair over there.

Neji: ignoring him So when does Saucy-Gay Chickenhead's appointment star?

Me: Oh, when we get this front door issue settled. Okay, Now, get in a single file line or---

Gaara & Kakashi: Or What?!

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: whisper something into their ears

Me: Or I could let Dr. Kendra go crazy with the remote. I mean I'll let her "break" the remote 

Everyone: well except for Gaara and Kakashi noticed that Gaara and Kakashi are in a fetal position

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: What do you mean "break" said in as much wide eyed innocence as she could fake, never mind I WILL GO COMPLETELY DESTRUCTO ON IT AND PULVERIZE IT!!!!

Me: Then it would triple the time and quadruple the pay, more money to "help" people.

Saskue: What do you mean "help"

Me: I mean get in LINE or I'LL _"HELP"_ YOU!!!! SASKUE UCHIHA and you **_are_ **FIRST!!!!!!

Saskue: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Name Saucy-Gay Chickenhead, correct?!

Saskue: HELL NO!

Me: ok it _is_ **_correct_**. Hobbies, hysterical laughter I can't say or write it on official documents, because it is soOoOoOo inappropriate.

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: But we will say it includes Naruto, and Neji, and checks "official" documents Orochihamaru, and Kakashi, and the list is too long, I'll run out of breath **_and _**time. 

Me: Isn't that craZY?! Medical Conditions: Gay, PERverted, a curse mark for Sakura.

Saskue: I have a **_CRUSH_** on Sakura, not a _CURSE MARK_! slaps hand over mouth

Neji: Isn't that sweet.


End file.
